


Midori Sour

by malevolentmango



Series: Midori Sweet [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Young Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolentmango/pseuds/malevolentmango
Summary: In which Jesse forgets what "Don't fuck the mission" means and Genji is all too happy to oblige.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theartisticfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfox/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Foxy!!! I hope you enjoy this surprise!
> 
> Thank you to [Lefty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftHand/) for staying up stupidly late to beta this and for sending me "inspiration" along the way. <3
> 
> This is an alternate scene for "Midori Sweet," which is basically what would happen if the dragons hadn't shown up during the club scene. You don't have to read that to enjoy this, but be aware that it does start rather abruptly in the middle of the scene.

“That reminds me,” Genji says, inching closer to Jesse on the couch, and Jesse is suddenly reminded how very alone they are. “I am to join your organization at some point, yes? What is it that Blackwatch agents do for fun?”

 

The pulse of music from downstairs is a constant, welcome distraction from the way Genji feels next to him. Jesse almost wishes they were on the crowded dance floor instead. And then he imagines Genji moving sinuously against him, and all hope of distraction is lost.

 

“Not a whole lotta time for fun in Blackwatch, if I’m honest.”

 

Genji tilts his head slightly. When his lips part to reply, Jesse finds he can’t look away from them.

 

“That is disappointing.”

 

“But, you know, we make do. Ain’t all business. Missions are always interestin’. And sometimes I get to spend an evenin’ in a club with a handsome fella like yourself.”

 

Genji runs light, teasing fingers down the length of his arm. “And how do those evenings usually end?”

 

The words leave his mouth before he can second-guess himself, a clear invitation. “Why don’tcha come on over here and find out?”

 

Genji is, apparently, the type of person who doesn’t need to be told twice. He wraps his other hand around Jesse’s neck, quick as lightning, and brings their lips together in a searing kiss.

 

Kissing Genji is like flipping a switch - every ounce of frustration, every shared look and touch that was cut short, every minute he’d spent thinking about him when they were apart, all finally finding a release. It’s easy, then, to lose himself in it. The world narrows to the taste of Genji’s mouth and the places where they touch.

 

Jesse slips his tongue into Genji’s mouth at the first available opportunity, shifting forward to press him further into the couch, trying to angle into position on top of him. Genji hums, a deep rumble in his throat that Jesse feels more than hears, and he relishes the curl of a grin that forms against his lips.

 

He gets very little time to enjoy the feeling, however, before Genji surprises him. In what seems like an instant, Jesse has his back pressed into the upper cushions of the couch and his lap full of Genji, who looks down at him with a smirk so wicked that Jesse has trouble catching his breath.

 

Genji runs one slim finger down his cheek to his chin, tilting Jesse’s head up with a gentle pressure. Jesse's lips part in a gasp. Genji is a vision above him, dark, intense eyes outlined in black that seem to see straight through him. He never stops smiling.

 

“I did not expect you to be so... _eager,”_ he says, tracing a path down the column of Jesse's throat with his fingers. “Although I suppose I should have. I have yet to meet a man who desired me as much as you so clearly do.”

 

Jesse opens his mouth to protest, and is quickly silenced with another kiss. Genji holds him in place with a hand at the base of his throat, his thumb brushing against Jesse’s clavicle, a barebones threat that leaves Jesse’s heart racing. When they part, Jesse doesn't speak.

 

“Don't worry,” Genji says, in a moment of quiet sincerity, “the feeling is mutual.” He slides both hands back over Jesse’s shoulders, slipping them under the jacket Jesse chose for the evening so that he can slide it down over his arms.

 

And then he meets Jesse's eyes and adds, “But I am used to getting what I want. And right now, I want to take you apart.”

 

Jesse stares at him, stunned. He's not used to having control wrested away from him in situations like this, but he can't deny the thrill of pleasure he feels from Genji’s words. And when Genji dips his head down to nip at his neck, all he can think is, “If it ain't broke, don't fix it.”

 

“Won’t hear any complaints from me, darlin’,” he says, arching his neck back to give Genji a better angle.

 

Genji chuckles, a low vibration against the tender skin of his neck that rushes through his whole body straight to his cock. Genji makes quick work of his jacket, leaves it tangled around his elbows and doesn’t let him sit up to remove it. When he tries to reach up to touch Genji, he doesn’t get very far.

 

Genji answers his discontented noise with a nip to his earlobe and a few whispered words that leave him shivering.

 

“What was that you said about no complaints?”

 

“Hell,” Jesse mutters, “you don’t play fair.”

 

Genji sits up with a smile and a wink. “I’m a ninja.”

 

Jesse snorts, and they both laugh until the sound fades away into the distant thump of the music, lost on the edges of another kiss. One of Genji’s hands comes up to play in the sparse hair at the nape of Jesse’s neck. The other traces a lazy line down the center of his chest to the hem of his shirt, working up under the thin fabric to rub teasing circles into the flat planes of his stomach.

 

Jesse gasps into the kiss and it takes a decidedly filthy turn, open and rough, Genji licking into his mouth as he grinds down against the hard line of Jesse’s cock. The friction leaves him moaning, little noises that Genji swallows in his attempt to devour him whole.

 

The way Genji moves his hips should be illegal, he thinks.

 

Genji breaks the kiss with a smirk and hitches the shirt further up Jesse’s chest, exposing his nipples to the cooler air of the club. Jesse bites his lip when Genji ducks his head down to play with them, tongue and teeth and nimble fingers, and he’s never thought he was particularly sensitive there but Genji is exposing his weaknesses in all the best kinds of ways.

 

He seizes the chance when he has it and leans forward just enough to slip his jacket off the rest of the way. Genji huffs and punishes him with a harder bite to the sensitive skin of his nipple, leaving him keening. Jesse uses his newly-freed hand to run his fingers through Genji’s hair, no pressure, just for the sake of touching him. He runs the other slowly up Genji’s thigh to his ass.

 

He’s pleased to discover that it feels as nice as it looks.

 

“You’re lucky I do not _make_ you keep your hands to yourself,” Genji says, smooth words against the soft skin of his chest.

 

“Ain’t never tried that before, but you certainly seem to have a thing for it.”

 

Genji presses a line of kisses up Jesse’s chest, shoving his shirt out of the way until he finally just pulls it off over his head, leaving Jesse feeling distinctly exposed. But he doesn’t protest. Genji nips at his bottom lip, sucking it between his teeth, then says, “Perhaps we will try it one day. I’m sure you would look wonderful, all tied up and wanting, just for me.”

 

Jesse isn’t sure what gets to him more - the thought of more encounters like this in the future, or the thought of putting himself at the mercy of Genji’s very capable hands.

 

He doesn’t get a lot of time to consider the possibilities before Genji’s mouth suddenly leaves his. Genji slides off the couch in one fluid motion to kneel between his legs, and Jesse’s eyes go wide at the sight of him, his hands gripping Jesse’s thighs and his face tilted up to display his smug grin.

 

“For now,” he says, palming Jesse’s cock and thoroughly cutting off any other train of thought, “I will settle for finding out how you taste.”

 

“Genji…”

 

He wastes no time working open the latch of Jesse’s belt buckle and the zipper of his jeans, freeing his straining dick from its confines. Genji licks his lips and looks up at Jesse through his eyelashes. He leaves Jesse breathless.

 

“You are so big, Jesse!” he says, giving an experimental lick to the tip. Jesse lets out a soft gasp. “But I think I can handle you.”

 

“Pretty big talk for-- _unhh…_ ” Jesse’s response is lost as Genji sucks the head into his mouth, that wet heat surrounding him and making him gasp. He watches through heavy-lidded eyes as Genji gives a few experimental bobs of his head, his gaze keeping Jesse pinned in place, unable to look away.

 

Genji licks up the underside of his cock, smiling like it’s the best treat he’s ever tasted, and says, “For what, exactly?”

 

“F-For someone so _small.”_

 

Genji hums in agreement, a subtle vibration that leaves him groaning. “And flexible too! If you’re lucky, you will find out how much.”

 

And then Genji sucks him down with seemingly little effort, only stopping once to adjust to the feeling before Jesse can feel himself hitting the back of Genji’s throat. He moans loudly, just barely resisting the urge to buck up into that glorious heat. He’s less successful when Genji swallows around him, slick velvet walls against the head of his cock, but he catches himself after one thrust.

 

“Sorry, fuck, sorry…” He can feel the flush on his cheeks, both embarrassed and incredibly aroused.

 

Genji just laughs, and hell if that doesn’t cause more of the same problem. Jesse clenches his hand into a fist at his side, but the bite of his nails into his palm barely helps as a distraction at all, not with the way Genji looks with his lips wrapped around the base of his cock.

 

He eases off Jesse, a slow slide that ends with an obscene pop as he smirks up at Jesse. His lips shimmer, spit-slick, in the dim reflection of the neon lights.

 

“You are so cute when you blush,” he says. Genji tongues at his slit, licking up the pre-come that gathers in the absence of his mouth, making Jesse shudder. “Like I said: I can handle you.”

 

That only makes Jesse blush even harder. He watches in a daze as Genji swirls his tongue around the head, bringing his hand up to pump lazily at the base. Jesse can’t help himself - he threads his fingers through Genji’s bright green hair again.

 

Genji makes a pleased sound, tilting his head into the touch briefly. He sucks him down with more fervor then, a teasing give-and-take; he never quite takes Jesse all the way in, but never pulls off either. Just a continuous motion of suction that has curses falling from Jesse’s lips, interspersed with Genji’s name.

 

“ _Fuck,_ darlin’, yeah just like that,” he mutters, not fighting the urge to thrust up into his mouth this time. Genji takes him in willingly with a moan that leaves Jesse desperately wanting to know what other sounds he can make. “Goddamn, so good, so fuckin’ good…”

 

Genji swirls his tongue around the head of his cock and meets Jesse’s eyes across the length of his body. When he speaks, his lips glide over Jesse’s skin, drool slipping down his chin.

 

“You are always so talkative. I wonder what kind of filthy words you would say if you were fucking me.” The way he says it, like it’s a sure thing rather than an idle fantasy, makes Jesse shiver.

 

“Ain’t opposed to findin’ out if you ain’t,” Jesse says through panted breaths, his grip tightening on Genji’s hair.

 

Genji keens, his mouth falling open a little wider, letting the head of Jesse’s cock rub against his lips maddeningly. He looks almost as dazed as Jesse feels, like he might come just from sucking Jesse off alone. The thought makes his cock twitch in anticipation.

 

“Well, I have been told I have a _great_ ass,” he says, before sucking Jesse down again.

 

Jesse laughs breathlessly. “Best I ever seen, sugar.”

 

He doesn’t last very long after that. Genji is a flurry of motion and heat that turns him to mush, leaves him alternately bucking up into his mouth and slamming his head back against the cushions. Jesse can never look away for long - he wants this image imprinted on his brain, Genji’s reddened cheeks bulging around his cock, his nose pressed into the dark curls at the base, the pink flash of his tongue as it slides achingly slow across the head.

 

“ _Uh-hah,_ fuck, Genji I’m gonna--”

 

Jesse barely gets the warning out before he’s coming, with a loud groan that’s drowned out by the music from downstairs. Genji works him through it, swallowing every drop, the soft heat of his mouth a thrilling aftershock.

 

When he comes back to himself, flushed and panting, Genji is still kneeling between his legs, resting his forehead against Jesse’s thigh. It takes Jesse longer than it should to realize what the motion of Genji’s shoulder means, and he grabs Genji’s other hand where it rests next to his.

 

“C’mere,” Jesse says weakly, a mishmash of words. But Genji complies, after a confused look upwards, as if he can’t believe Jesse’s serious. He climbs back up into Jesse’s lap and Jesse kisses him thoroughly as soon as he’s within reach, shivering at the taste of himself in Genji’s mouth.

 

“Jesse…” he murmurs against his lips, but whatever else he might’ve said is lost in a startled moan when Jesse takes him in hand between them, working him quickly.

 

“Jus’ lemme take care ‘a you.” Jesse’s drawl is even thicker in the afterglow, his voice raspy, and he can feel the way Genji’s body shakes against him in response.

 

So he does what he’s best at: he keeps talking.

 

“Hell if you ain’t the most damn talented man I ever met. That tongue ‘a yours should be outlawed.”

 

Genji’s grip on his hand tightens, and his forehead falls to rest in the curve of Jesse’s neck as Jesse twists his hand up and down Genji’s cock.

 

“Wanted you from the moment I saw you, and goddamn sweetheart, you sure don’t disappoint. Gonna make you feel so good, you just gimme the chance. Maybe you’ll let me return the favor. They don’t call me smart mouth jus’ ‘cause ‘a my attitude, you know.”

 

Genji’s laugh turns into a cry as he comes in sticky spurts across Jesse’s fist and his bare chest. He sags, boneless and sated, into Jesse’s arms, heedless of the mess between them.

 

They rest there for a few quiet, blissful moments, the steady thump of the music playing in time with the beat of Genji’s heart. Jesse wishes he could forget that Reyes is waiting for him, but eventually they have to get ready to face the outside world again.

 

Genji cleans them up with cocktail napkins, Jesse laughing all the while at how utterly useless they are. He steals kisses whenever Genji has to stop and reach for a new one, until finally Genji huffs and allows them to sink into a real kiss, slow and sweet, and Jesse never wants it to end.

 

“You were gonna finish yourself off all on your lonesome,” he says later when they’ve stood to leave, Jesse pulling his jacket back on reluctantly. “Why?”

 

Genji doesn’t meet his eyes at first. Eventually, he looks up with a smile that’s not quite as bright as all the other ones Jesse’s seen. “I suppose I am too independent.”

 

Jesse just stares at him. Then he tugs Genji into his arms and holds on, presses a light kiss into his forehead. Genji is tense for a few moments before he returns the embrace with a quiet sigh.

 

“Well, that just ain’t gonna fly with me,” Jesse says, tone light but sincere. “Guy like you? You’re gonna have to deal with me treatin’ you right. Sorry sugar, that’s jus’ how it goes.”

 

Genji doesn’t move his face from where it’s pressed into Jesse’s chest, and for a moment Jesse thinks he might’ve just fucked up royally. But then Genji looks up at him, wide-eyed and smiling so bright he puts all the lights in the club to shame. Jesse thinks that’s another image he wants to hold on to forever.

 

“It does seem foolish to argue with a cowboy about hospitality.”

 

Jesse grins and steals one last kiss before they have to make their way downstairs, back into the world where he’s just another one of the younger Shimada’s conquests. If he has any say in it, Jesse plans on being the only one of those for the foreseeable future.

 

“You’re damn right it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to freak out about Overwatch with me, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://malevolentmango.tumblr.com).


End file.
